How To Be King of the Pirates (For Dummies)
by Its-Mysterious
Summary: Reincarnated as the 35th daughter of Big Mom, Charlotte Chamomile, adjusting to my new life in the world of One Piece wasn't easy. When half the world wants to kill you and the other half wants to drag you back to suffer at home, I made the sanest and most insane decision of my life- to join the crew of the future King of the Pirates, Straw Hat Luffy.
1. Chapter 1: Charlotte Chamomile

Chapter One

My name now is Charlotte Chamomile, the 35th daughter of the Pirate Emperor, Big Mom. But i wasn't always Chamomile. Before my life in One Piece, I was known by a different name, and a different face.

I don't remember much about my old life, to be honest. It's been too long since I lived that life, and many of my memories were lost when they were transferred from the brain of an eighteen-year old to that of a newborn. Although I have many secrets, this one in particular is my greatest secret of all, and my most treasured advantage.

But some nights it haunts me.

A cool wind brushes across my skin, blowing my hair in my face. We walk amidst tall, golden grasses, bowing to the wind. An open field spreads out around us. We walk a gravel path over rolling hills, toward the low sun. The cool warmth of a summer night begins to settle. And our hands are clasped tightly between us.

"I wish we could walk this path forever." She says. "Do you ever feel like you wish you could just freeze a moment, and just live in that moment forever?"

I knew exactly what she meant.

 _'Of course I would think of this moment as I die'_ I think to myself. After all, this memory was one of the happiest moments of my life. A life that was cut short.

This is my first memory of my new life in the world of One Piece- the memory of my final thoughts as I died. When I opened my eyes again, I found myself as a small child- a baby. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. It was traumatic for my eighteen-year-old mind. But I don't remember any of that.

My next memory takes place when I'm around five years old. It's when I first realized that my life in the One Piece universe wasn't going to be as fun as I wanted it to be. "Which devil fruit dare you gonna eat, Pudding?" One of our brothers asks.

"Yeah, I heard you turn five years old today!"

Of course, I turned five years old today, too. Pudding and I were biological sisters, even though we looked nothing alike. We lived in the same home on Whole Cake Island, where we received anything we desired. Servants waited on us night and day, carrying out our every whim. Everything except one request: no leaving the house unless Mama says so.

Crammed into a small home together, Pudding and I learned to ignore each other. I never bullied Pudding for her third eye, and I tried to stay on her good side, but it was impossible. Over the years Big Mom had twisted her, made Pudding into a monster. Pudding fell for her manipulations. With my more mature mind, I was able to escape most of Mama's manipulations and schemes. For the most part.

On our fifth birthday, we are awarded the devil fruit that will make us into Big Mom's puppets.

"I'm gonna eat the Memo-Memo fruit!" Pudding says, putting on a friendly smile as we walked down the gumdrop road to Mama's throne room.

The fruit that Mama has decided for me is the Steam-Steam fruit. But I don't want to eat it.

We walk through the giant keyhole- shaped door to Big Mom's throne room. The Emperor's room is massive. Chessmen and some miscellaneous siblings line the walls.

"Ma, ma!" Big Mom says. "Come, my dearest daughters!"

Daifuku, the third son of the family, approaches us from beside the throne. He has buzzed blonde hair, quirky eyebrows, and a quizzical frown. In his hands, he holds two devil fruits. The room seems to hold its breath in reverence.

Big Mom grins widely above us. She leans forward in her seat with surprising flexibility, bringing her face to eye level. It's terrifying.

"Devil fruits, devil fruits!" She crows. Pudding and I are visibly nervous as Daifuku passes the two fruits into our hands and retreats to the side of the throne.

"Eat them now, if you are good little girls!" She says, her voice thundering around the room.

I watch as Pudding takes a large bite. Her face screws up and she grimaces at the taste.

"Good girl, good girl!" Big mom crows. "Now you next, Chamomile, darling!"

That's me. I'm Chamomile.

The room holds its breath for the moment. I've been known to be quite a troublemaker to them- my best attempts at escape from the house had always ended in failure. I had even faced prison time in Mont'dor's books. I raise the fruit to my mouth, slowly and reluctantly.

I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this!

"Come on, Cham-ie! Just one little bite for Mama?" Mama crows.

"Do it! Just do it!" Pudding hisses between her lips.

I can't do it. A fire lights in me. I want to be my own pirate, and eat my own fruit! I don't want her damn handouts!

"I'm not hungry." I say, simply.

"You mean you won't eat it then, hm?" Big Mom asks, seemingly unaffected by my declaration.

"No." I say, unable to look at anything but the floor. Everyone in the room is stunned.

"Chamie just defied Mama!" Someone gasps.

"No way!"

"She'll learn soon enough."

With a laugh and a flick of Big Mom's hand, two chess-soldiers drag me out of Totland's throne room.

"Let me go!" I protest, and they dump me unceremoniously into the dungeon, at Mont'dor's feet. Mama isn't pleased.

He has a stern expression on his face. My heart sinks. I know where this is going.

Not a minute later, I'm imprisoned in one of Mont'dor's book prisons. He doesn't even spare me a glance as he locks me up, and he leaves the dungeon with a jangle of keys. If I were alone, I wouldn't feel so bad, but one of my siblings was sent to watch me. Soon, the entire family will know.

"Locked up again, Cham-ie?" Charlotte Yuen asks, the thirty-fifth son of the family. I hate him. I hate all of them.

"Shut up!" I demand. I suppose I don't look very intimidating while kneeling on the paper foor, my hands tied behind my back to the wall. I wanna beat the shit out of this little shit.

"You can't hurt me! Mama likes me," Yuen says. His ridiculous bee antlers bob on his head as he talks. "If you touch me again, she'll lock you up for a whole month!"

I don't respond, too focused on suppressing the feeling of hunger. That's Big Mom's punishment for her 'disobedient' children- forced starvation. My stomach growls. I have two days to go in here, so I settle in for the long haul, and begin to daydream. I always thought the world of One Piece would be a fun place, filled with adventure.

I also plan my escape. In my pocket, there's a small lighter. If I can burn away the paper bars, then I can get out of here! I wait patiently, and then after a few hours, Yuen becomes bored with my unresponsive behavior and leaves. This is my chance. I check around one last time for guards, and then, I begin my escape. This time, I'm getting out of Totland for real! I don't care how I do it, but I will! Contorting my body, I raise my leg up to where my arms are. I fish a lighter out of my socks with clumsy fingers. I can do this. It takes a few clicks to ignite my paper bonds.

They burn my hands a little, and as soon as they become loosened, I move to the paper bars of the cell. I'm almost free!

The fire rages around me as I desperately try to light the bars. But the bars don't have any exposed edges- they're not burning fast enough! The fire is closing in around me. What do I do? I push and pry at the bars, but it doesn't work. The heat and the flames begin to lick my clothing. This was so stupid. I'm going to die at this rate!

Suddenly, my environment turns to a sort of warm ice. It's candy! "Whoa... you even turned the fire into candy!" I gasp. It's Perospero, my second eldest sibling.

The Candy Man struts into the room, and at a cool thirty-six years old, he looks like a cross between someone's dad and Willy Wonka.

"You'll never amount to anything if you're in jail all your life, you know!" He says, his candy hardening and turning pink, effectively smothering the flames and also sealing me in an inescapable prison.

He extends his hand, and, after a moment of consideration, I place the lighter in it.

"Of course, you'll also never amount to anything if you keep defying Mama like this. You know better!" He declares.

"I know." I whine pitifully. Being a small child again has caused me to also revert to childlike tendencies. If you don't believe me, ask a psych major about Zimbardo and role-playing attitudes.

"Give up on your dreams and you will be happy!" He says, spinning around towards the stairs away from the dungeon. "You'll never find happiness if you continue to search for freedom!"

"No! I won't give up! I'll escape one day, you'll see! And then I'll become King of the Pirates, and all of you will have to listen to me!" I yell. Perospero laughs, like everyone does. Everyone laughs at me. I'll show them! I'll make them all pay!

"Well, you won't find the One Piece in that jail cell!" He laughs, stalking up the stairs. That's true. If I want to get out of here, I have to get stronger! Bending down to the floor, I begin to do pushups, ferociously pumping the floor. I'll be the strongest, and not even Big Mom will be able to stop me!

* * *

"So you're finally out of that prison, huh? I was hoping that I'd never see you again!" Pudding laughs.

"Damnit, Pudding! Stop laughing!"

Since we're biological sisters, we're forced to live together. She's baking something in the public kitchens, as usual, practicing for Mama.

"You're so easy to make fun of!" Pudding quirps. It's been two years since the time that Perospero offered me candy to eat in the dungeon. I haven't seen him since then, not personally. That's the only act of kindness I can remember anyone doing for me since I became conscious in this body.

Another one of our siblings runs up to us, some little brat. He's holding a bowl of icing. "Pudding-chan! Chamie-chan! Try this icing!" He says, eagerly. I have nothing better to do. It tastes pretty good. Much better than last time.

"Disgusting!" Pudding and I both shout simultaneously. We look at each other, scandalized that we both said the same thing, and then return to our work.

"Why do you always keep that notebook of yours around?" Pudding asks.

"So I can record all of your culinary failures." I mouth off. It's the notebook in which I have written all that I remember about the plot of One Piece. I study it from time to time, and make edits if necessary.

"How can you talk when you're still a failure yourself?" Pudding retorts, turning around to face me. "When's the next great escape? Maybe you'll make it outside the front door this time!"

"Shut up!"

"You haven't even eaten your devil fruit yet, have you?" Pudding says. Each of us children are given a name that matches a food group, and a devil fruit that matches the name from birth. My name is Charlotte Chamomile, named after tea because of my dark green hair. According to Mama, I'm destined to eat the Steam-Steam fruit to make me a Steam-Human, and become the Minister of Tea. But I don't see it that way.

"Just because you've given in to living your life by someone else's rules doesn't mean I have to." By now, the entire kitchen is watching me as I speak.

"Hey, look, Chamie is having one of her tantrums again!" One of the younger kids yells.

"Tantrum! Tantrum! Crybaby!"

"Laugh it up while you can!" I yell to the growing crowd. "When I'm the King of the Pirates, none of you will be able to stop me from doing what I want!" Snatching up my notebook, I stalk out of the room, back to my room. Who said living in a world of pirates is fun? I begin to wonder what Luffy's doing right now. Is he with Ace? Maybe Sabo? Maybe even his grandpa, Garp? Has he met Shanks yet? If he knew I existed, would he like me?

I keep a detailed description of every One Piece character I can remember, including my own mother. Just the thought of her makes me angry.

Lying on my bed, I flip the pages until I find Sanji. Sanji was always my favorite character when I watched the show. I even have a little drawing of him, just in case I forget how he looks. I just might- it looks like I'll never get out of this place. I sigh. Maybe I should take Mama's advice and learn how to cook. If my food is good enough, he might allow me to befriend the Straw Hat crew from that alone.

* * *

Often, Pudding came home, entering the room crying. With beds next to each other, I always noticed, but never said anything. Pudding, while she was known to frequently bully anyone younger or weaker than her, also had bullying problems of her own. Relentlessly, our older brothers and sisters teased Pudding for the existence of her third eye on her forehead. She was good at acting, playing it off like she didn't care. But in the relative safety of our bedroom, while I feigned sleep, she would let it all loose.

One night, when we were about seven, I had had enough. Launching myself upright in my bed, I turn to face her four-poster bed in the opposite corner of the room. "Can you _stop_ crying already!?" I demand.

Pudding sits up, wiping tears out of her widening eyes, as she realizes what I had heard. I understand now what her plan is as her mind races- she's going to try to take the memories of her crying away from me with her Memo-Memo fruit.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened?" I ask, more compassionately, partially out of self-preservational instincts and partially out of concern. Although I never displayed it, I liked Pudding. I liked Pudding because she and I both hated Mama with a passion hotter than Prometheus himself.

"To someone like you?" Pudding laughs. "Like you could ever understand me! Look at me!" She pulls her bangs aside as she slides out of bed. "I'm a freak! I'm gonna take those memories!" She says, launching herself towards me.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" I squeal, and we're wrestling, tumbling across the floor. We roll over, and then Pudding finally pins me, hand ready to dip into my brain and pluck out the memories of her weakness.

"You're too weak!" She taunts.

"I am," I admit. "And I get bullied all the time for it. Am I not a freak too?" I ask.

Her hand pauses.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." I say, swallowing. Slowly, Pudding retracts her hand.

"Thank you." I say.

"Yeah, whatever. You owe me big time for this!" She says, stomping back to her four-poster. I drag my bruised body back to bed. I am too weak. Tomorrow, I train.


	2. Chapter 2: Stand Up To Bullies!

**A/N: If anyone wants to help me produce this story or beta read it for me, let me know! I need someone I can bounce ideas off of to see if they're cool or not.**

One night, Mama ordered all of her family to come to a meeting. Normally, I'm not allowed, viewed as being 'too immature' by my siblings. However, I was allowed to come to this meeting, on account of 'good behavior'. In the throne room, the Charlotte family gathered. All of my siblings sat around a huge table, listening to some nerd talk about statistics or something equally boring. Family Meeting nights were the worst nights, for both me and Pudding, because it puts all of our bullies in one place. No matter how bad you think your family Thanksgivings or Christmases are, Family Meeting nights are far worse. I promise.

"I hate Meetings." I said to Pudding, amicably, on our way there. A fancy carriage was sent for us.

"Me too!" She says. "Only because I have to sit next to you."

"...Shut up, freak."

"Losers like you should just die."

That is how our conversations usually go. I'm ashamed to admit that I lose every single time. Pudding spends so much time faking a happy appearance that she stores up insults and clapbacks in her head when she talks to people she doesn't like, like a storm cloud, and then she rains them all down on me. I like to think that sometimes I do win the argument, but she just erased my memory of the victory.

We make it to the Meeting, and take our places at the table. Big Mom sits at one end, with Perospero at the other. Pudding and I find our places somewhere in the middle. As per Mama's order, all the chairs are different sizes, so that all of us can look each other in the eye. Pudding and I have to climb a ladder to reach our chairs. It's so embarrassing I can hardly breathe.

One of Big Mom's fetishes it to make everyone feel 'included' by having each family member give a status report.

"Moscato!" Mama cheered.

"Operations on Gelato Island are proceeding swimmingly, Mama!" Moscato would say. Moscato is a man in his early twenties who is criminally obsessed with ice cream. He's got pink and blue hair, and rumor has it that he mostly likes to keep to himself.

"Cinnamon!" Mama says next.

"Operations on Spice Island are splendid, Mama!"

While Mama asks around the table, I try to think of something good to say.

"Pudding?" Mama says.

"Nobody wants to hear you talk, three eye freak!" Someone teases. I expect Mama to be angry, but she laughs too. What a terrible mother.

"My devil fruit training is going well, mama!" She says, in a charming voice.

"Chamomile?" Mama asks.

"Everything is well, Mama." I say.

"So, you've realized the foolishness of your dreams?" She asks. Why doesn't she keep going?

"Yes, Mama." I say, slightly miffed at the fact that I'm being singled out in front of the whole Family. Perhaps that's her intention.

"Then why did I find this in our room?" Pudding asks, in a lilting tone. She tosses a light object onto the table.

"My notebook!" I gasp.

"Oh? What's this?" Mama asks.

Fuck fuck fuck this is really bad. Not only will I get locked up for this, but Big Mom might learn something she's not supposed to know about the plot of one piece! How could I be so stupid to leave it lying around? My heart sinks. Not only have I messed up my own life now, I might have also screwed over the Straw Hats. The Main Fucking Characters!

I feel the blood drain from my face as terror settles within me. I want to ask for it back, but I'm too embarrassed to speak.

"Kukukukuku!" Perospero laughs, using his candy to extend his arm. He snatches the book and opens it up.

"Hey! Give that back!" I protest.

"KUKUKUKUKU!" Perospero laughs again.

"What is it, brother?"

"Yes, tell us, brother!"

"What's in that book?"

"KUKUKUKUKU!" Perospero's laugh grinds into my ears. "Chamomile is writing a _Pirate_ _Fanfiction_!"

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

 _"LOOK AT THESE LAME CHARACTERS!"_ Snack screeches.

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

Perospero and the others descend on the book, flipping pages rapidly.

 _"NAMI? USOPP? ZORO? SABO? WHAT KIND OF CHARACTERS ARE THOSE?!"_

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

Just like that, the entire room loses it's shit. Even the fucking table is laughing at me. I cover my ears and drop my head between my hands. I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life.

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

My mother laughs longer and harder than everyone. Everyone. Everyone. I hate everyone! Is it so wrong to dream? Is it really so wrong to want to be my own person?

BOOM!

A large crash shakes the room. Nobody's laughing. The noise originated from a massive man with bulging muscles, purple hair, and a large scarf. His blackened fist, in it's extended form, retracts back into his body from across the table. His fist had smashed the book, completely and utterly, shredding my precious notebook to sawdust.

Katakuri doesn't laugh. "It won't cause problems anymore." He says, with a stern expression on his face and a meaningful glance towards me. "The notebook is gone now."

Just like that, my torment is over.

"Hey, what'dja do that for?" Opera complains. "We were just getting to the good part!"

The room laughs again.

"Maaama Maaama! Maaaama Maaama!" Mama laughs. "Pathetic, pathetic!"

* * *

Mama didn't consider the humiliation I felt as enough punishment, because after the meeting, it was back to the dungeon. For six days I sat, on my knees, my hands tied to the wall, reflecting on my anger. Six days of starvation. Do you have any idea how that feels? Pudding ruined everything. It's all Pudding's fault! When I get out of here, I'm gonna grind her into dust!

And that I did.

"PUDDDDDIIING!" I yell, as I walk through the house. My rug and lampshade watch with wide eyes as I stomp towards her. She's not ready in time. My punch sends her sprawling against the wall. I kick her in the ribs and shove her against a door. My eyes are flashing as I grab hold of her collar and bring her face to my knee.

Pudding gasps as I bodily throw her to the floor. She rolls, her bangs flipping up, revealing her eye. I feel no sympathy as I beat her down.

"I've faced your shit for YEARS!" I yell. "You- won't- bully- me- anymore!"

Pudding falls back to the floor, covered in developing welts and bruises.

"GET UP!" I yell at her.

"Get up, I dare you!"

Pudding rolls to a sitting position.

Then she does something I never expected. She cries.

"I'm not falling for your act!" I yell. "Have you ever been to that dungeon!?" I gesticulate in my fury. "Have you ever been down there? Do you know what Mama does to people there?"

Pudding shakes her head.

"They tortured me! They tortured me for six days... all because of you!" I yell, kicking her again.

"I'm _sorry_!" She squeals. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"No you're not, you liar. Are you even able to feel emotion anymore?!"

"I'm sorry. I did it- I did it because, at every meeting, they make fun of me! They all laugh at me and tell me I'm ugly!" Pudding cries. "I used you as a distraction, and I'm sorry. I didn't know what was in that notebook! I never knew Mama would punish you so much!"

Now, as sympathy begins to get the best of me, my energy tapers away from me like a retreating snake. I fall to my knees beside her. "I know what it's like being the pariah." I say, feeling tears in my eyes. "I wish I had gotten that eye on my forehead too." I admit.

"What? You do?" Pudding asks.

"Because then you and I would understand each other."

"I'm sorry." Pudding says.

"Do you hate Mama as much as me?" I ask.

"Mama?"

"She locks up and tortures her own children! She forces them to live their life to her whims! How could you not hate her?"

"Yes," Pudding admits. "I do hate Mama!"

"And everyone hates us." I Say. "So if we hate each other too, then there's nobody left to like either of us."

"From now on, we're friends?" Pudding says.

"From now on, friends." We shake hands. "And our first task as friends is that we need to kill all the homies who just saw us admit our feelings." I say, feeling suspicious warmth inside me for the first time in years. Part of me thinks that Pudding had just modified my memories or something to use me. But then I look at her expression and I know that it's for real. No actor could fake an expression like that.

* * *

That night, my memories of her came back worse than ever. When I saw her face, back in my old world, in places I used to know, pangs of loneliness hit harder than hunger or bullies ever could. But as I looked over at the sleeping form of Charlotte Pudding, something told me that I wasn't as alone as I had originally thought here.

* * *

"Hey, check it out! The freak and the loser are here!" Brownie crows as Pudding and I walk into mandatory training together. We keep our distance. We _have_ been bullying each other for our entire lives.

"Hey, loser! How's Nami and Zoro doing? Did they find the one piece yet?" They laugh.

"Chamomile's so lonely she has to make up imaginary friends!"

"Just ignore them." Pudding whispers, as we brush past Brownie and his goons.

"Wait. I didn't say you could pass." Brownie says, extending an arm in front of us. I check our surroundings. Nobody's in our immediate vicinity to help us. And even if I did ask for help, begged them, even, they would probably just laugh. They all just laugh!

"Please, brother, will you let us through? We're going to be late!" Pudding asks sweetly, seemingly concerned.

"Get out of our way, you ugly bastard." I mutter under my breath.

"What did you just say to me, dreamer?"

"You heard me."

"I think the failure and the freak need to be taught a lesson." Brownie crows. His goons laugh.

Brownie's fist descends quickly towards Pudding's forehead. Pudding and I duck the punch, and we both slam him in the face. He stumbles, and then- falls back- knocked out cold.

His gang looks toward us in fear. Neither of us look back at them as they run.

Pudding gives me a genuinely eager smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Chamie Retrieval Mission

**(Katakuri POV)**

We wait outside Mama's throne room. All of us. My siblings lounge around the waiting area, discussing this unorthodox meeting.

"Why would Mama call a meeting at eight O-clock in the morning?" Brulee asks me.

"Mhm. **"** I acknowledge her statement. It must be an emergency of some sort. After a few minutes of waiting, the double-wide keyhole doors open, and we all file into the room in front of Mama. In sequence, we kneel before her.

"Goodmorning, my dear children!" Mama says, seemingly happy to see us all here. Then, her countenance completely inverts. Storm clouds start to gather outside. Her haki rolls over us in lurching waves. It's what we had feared the most. Mama's angry.

"G-Goodmorning, Mama!" We reply.

"Charlotte Chamomile has escaped!" Mama screeches. "I want you to find her and bring her back here NOW! Do whatever it takes! I don't care how many of you die or how many you have to kill! Just get her back here ALIVE!"

Chamomile escaped... Mama wants her alive? Why doesn't Mama just send an assassin to kill her? She's only a twelve year old girl... Brulee and I share a look.

"YES MAMA!" We yell, in unison.

"GO!" Mama screeches.

"Wait, Mama!" I yell. The room goes silent.

"What do you want, Second Son?" She demands, lowering her face to my eye level. Although I don't show it, my heart begins to beat faster. I'm afraid.

"Chamomile owes a debt to me. If I find her, she'll come back easily!" Why am I saying this? Do I really care about her so much that I would stand up to Mama for her? Maybe it's because I know that if my other siblings find her before I do... They'll rip her apart!

"Hmmmm..." Mama ponders, her massive form rumbling. "You have five hours!" Mama says. "None of you except for the Second Son shall be allowed to search for Cham-ie until five hours have passed!" Mama declares, holding up five bejeweled fingers. She returns to her upright position. Mama was lenient!

Only now do I realize that I held my breath out of fear during that entire exchange.

Why does Mama care so much about getting Chamie back?

* * *

 **(Chamie POV)**

The wind begins to pick up behind my small sailing craft, jolting the boat. My plan is beginning to take effect more quickly than I expected. Everything is going well so far! Shading my eyes with my hand, I look away for islands. In a normal boat such as this, the journey out of Totland should take just three days. But not according to my plans. I smile. Thirty-six hours of sailing, and I can be free. Free! What would I do first?

Behind me is Whole Cake Island, slowly retreating into the horizon. Now that I'm off the island, I can feel Mama's control slipping away. But above the tallest cake on Whole Cake Island, I notice a cloud growing. A dark, stormy cloud. It's only something I've seen a few times in my life, but I know exactly what it means. Mama's angry.

In front of me, however, Gelato Island is approaching me fast. That means that the next part of my plan is almost ready. If the winds keep up, according to forecast, the bombs should go off just as I reach the first island. That should anger Mama enough to produce a storm that will take me all the way out of Totland in half the usual time.

I'm going to use Mama's anger against her. With a small ship like this, the storm should toss me out of Totland easily.

* * *

 **(Katakuri POV)**

"Find our which dock is missing a ship! She had to have stolen a boat!" I growl, swiftly walking towards my own ship at the docks. I'm deploying my personal fleet. I'm sending out everyone. If I don't find Chamomile I'm time, she won't last a day out there. At least, here, she has a chance to live. If only she would just obey Mama's wishes!

"Damn it!" I curse. Mama won't even let me bring Brulee with me. Without her help, my fleet is compromised.

To make matters worse, Mama has made me a deal back at the Emergency Family Meeting.

"If you don't find her in those five hours..." Mama had said, her eyes bulging with sadistic anger. "You'll lose a year of your life for every additional hour of my time that you waste!"

I have to find her in five hours. Damn it! Why did I speak up to save her? What motivated me to do that?

A chessman salutes me. "Katakuri-Sama!"

"Which dock did she steal the boat from?"

"There's a single boat missing from every dock around the island!" He gasps.

"Damn it all!" I speak. Chamomile doesn't want to be found!

"Well..." I mutter. "If you want to do this the hard way, then let's do this!"

Chessmen gather around, awaiting my orders. Without my commanders, controlling my army and fleet is going to be hard. Of course, Mama won't let them participate in the hunt. I have to do this myself.

"You three! Activate the Detector Sea Slugs around the perimeter of Totland!" I bark. "Next! You three! Make a call to each of the inner ring islands! Tell them to deploy the fleet and circle in on Whole Cake Island!

"Yes Sir!"

"And you three." I say. I put my finger in the wind. The wind is blowing to the West, but soon, as Mama's rage increases, Chamie will be blown off course slightly by the storm. I know where she's going to end up. "Activate the fleet to form a barrier around the perimeter from Nuts Island to Dairy Island!"

"Yes Sir!" The chessmen run away, waving their weapons.

There's one left.

"And YOU." I order. The chessman stiffens. "Get me some goddamn coffee."

The hunt is on.

* * *

(Chamie POV)

As I make my final approach towards Gelato island, the storm grows behind me. Mama's mad. Excellent. Although, I would have liked to cover more ground by now... I don't want to be too close to that storm. For many reasons.

Gelato island looks close enough to swim to now, and my heart aches in anticipation and worry. Surely, my pursuers will activate the Inner Ring, a trap in which a small fleet sails from each of the inner islands of Totland towards the center of the archipelago. However, this technique only works when Mama is calm. That's why I planted the bombs. The bombs should cause enough anger for the Inner Ring to be blown out of formation. Confidence swells within me as I reflect on my plan. From my memory, Luffy's plan to escape Totland was completely reliant on distractions. However, my plan encourages Mama to send her family after me.

Anyways, I didn't expect that large of a storm. Of course, I expected the storm to brew after the bombs exploded, but I never expected Mama to be this angry. It's worrying, but it may play to my advantage. The only question is now: why is Mama so angry about my escape?

Soon, I'm docking at Gelato Island. Gelato Island is an winter island. Gigantic snow-covered scoops of ice cream make mountains around the middle, a sharp spite of cold. Around it is a snowy beach. As it were, Gelato Island has a natural defense- the Ice Cube Sea, a section of water around it swarming with cube-shaped icebergs. This is why I have chosen Gelato Island to be my first Island- underneath, the Detector Sea Slugs school. But, on top of the small, square icebergs, I won't be detected. However, the other boats that I released from the other docks around Whole Cake Island will be detected. Some of them I sunk into the water just off the edge of the dock, but others, I let drift, relying on Mama's storm to blow them away from the island. There are three decoy boats, and mine is the fourth. But, on top of the ice, I won't be noticed. I pick an iceberg that's far enough from Gelato Island that I won't be seen, and I climb on top of it, my boat bumping against the side. Then, with much struggle, I pull my boat on top of the iceberg. The Bus-sized ice cube tips worryingly.

I'm freezing, but I only have to wait here until they 'find' one of my decoy boats. After they think they know where I am, they'll turn off the Detector Slugs and I'll be able to keep sailing. Hopefully.

I can see right through the massive ice cube. Below me, the Detector Slugs swarm, their antennae blasting sonar. It's so cold. Only an hour, only an hour.

* * *

(Katakuri POV)

"We found her, Sir!" The chessmen yell. "Two boats! One to the North, and one to the West!"

That doesn't make sense. Chamie wouldn't do that. "Decoys." I say. "She's not in the North or West." Unless that's what she wants e to think. But something tells me that's not true. I decide to go with my hunch. "Send the Detector Slugs to the South and East."

Unless that's what she wants me to think. But for Goda's sake, she's only a twelve year old troublemaker brat! How could she be this hard to locate?

I climb aboard my flagship, and the chessmen do the rest. Soon, we're sailing East. If she went anywhere, it's South or East... I think. I can't cover the whole sea with my fleet only, so I have to choose a direction: South and East, or North and West? South-East seems like my safest bet. So that's what I'll do.

My boat sails fast in the wind. Mama's storm pushes us faster than normal, giving me an extra boost of speed. Although, she has the extra speed as well. Up ahead, I can see Beans Island in the distance, the coffee-based Island. I wish I could stop for better quality coffee, but there's no time.

As I check my watch, lightning flashes above. Mama's fury begins to pour on us in the form of rain. I check my watch: 10:00 AM. I have four hours left. Four hours before Mama takes out five years of my life.


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate Mint Mountain

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm currently taking suggestions for Chamomile's pirate name! (Ex. "Black Foot" Sanji, "Red Leg" Zeff, or "Black Bart" Barolomeo.)**

 **I'm just not 100% satisfied with my current idea so let me know if you can think of any others.**

* * *

 **(Chamomile POV)**

It's been an hour since I pulled my boat onto an iceberg near Gelato Island. It looks like they aren't giving up on searching my are for some reason. Oh well- I can't waste any more time waiting for the Detector Sea Slugs to go away. I need to move. I take my backpack and move out of the beached ship. A cold wind whips around me, stirred up by Mama's rage. Shaking from the cold, I abandon my beaches boat and travel to the tip of the iceberg. It's a possible jump to reach the next cube.

I take a few steps back, and then leap over the cold water. I make it, sliding on the slick ice. I have to flail my arms to avoid falling into the black sea. The next jump is even farther. It's dangerous- if I fall in, I will surely die from hypothermia. I survive the next jump, and then the next jump. The water froths beneath me each time I fling myself towards the next cube. Gelato Island approaches in the distance. I probably have another mile or so to go.

* * *

 **(Katakuri POV)**

I scan the horizon for any boats. "Katakuri-Sama!" A chessman yells. I turn around, hoping for good news.

"The Detector Sea Slugs have located a small ship near Gelato Island!"

I whirl around, followed by my capelike scarf. "All ships turn towards Gelato Island! Full speed!" I shout. I check my watch. Three hours left.

* * *

 **(Chamomile POV)**

Finally, I arrive at Gelato island. By now, the sun is fairly high, and I'm sweating and weak despite the cold climate. My ribs are bruised from diving from one titanic ice cube to the next. Every breath stings. At the beach, I check for homies, and then sit down to eat some canned peaches. Then, I crumple the can in my fist.

"Hey! What's that over there?" I hear a guard say. The town of Gelato Island has probably been warned of my disappearance. Sure enough, chessmen run patrol on rotations. Two chessmen approach me, their footsteps kicking up sand and strawberry-mango flavored snow. They hold a wanted poster in their hands.

"It's her!" They yell, brandishing spears. One moves to call an alarm, but I kick the radio out of his hands and slam my elbow into the side of his head. The other attacks me with the spear but I knock it away and punch his face in. Both chessmen homies fall down, defeated.

I turn to leave, but a red light in the corner of my eyes stops me. It's the transponder snail. The chessman had managed to turn it on before they were destroyed. I pick it up. "False alarm." I say. Nothing to worry about. Just a different kid with green hair."

"What's her name?" A voice replies on the other side.

"Uh... Robin... Robin Williams..." I say.

"Alright, that checks out. Carry on, Boyoyoyoyo." The voice responds.

Did I fool them? There's no way to be sure. I toss the radio and the chessmen's bodies into the ocean, and continue up the beach until something stops me in my tracks. A massive fleet is approaching Gelato Island from both sides. I recognize the donut-shaped insignia. It's Katakuri's fleet. There's nothing I can do to get off the island now. I have to hide until they leave.

This plan is falling apart quickly.

* * *

 **(Katakuri POV)**

I set down the den-den mushi, tapping my foot nervously as I wait for the giant ice net to sweep away the gigantic ice cubes that surround Gelato Island. They grind slowly through the water, catching each massive cube. This is taking too long. Over time, I feel my patience beginning to wear thin. Two hours left. I need to get to that island and capture Chamomile quickly. In fact, I don't have time for this. I know where she is.

A two large nets cut through the water, pushing the ice cubes to the side to create a path for ships to the island. The icebergs crash into each other violently, sending sprays of water into the air. It's too dangerous to walk on the surface of the ice while it's moving like that, so I think of a quick solution. Gripping the bow of the boat with both hands, I retreat to the base of the mast. I allow my arms to become mochi, extending to the bow and creating a thick sort of human launcher.

"Mochi... Slingshot!" I announce, breaking contact between my sticky feet and the floor underneath me. Wind whips around me and my eyes water as I become a human projectile. I only have to repeat this technique twice to arrive on the island. My feet hit the snow and prompt a large puff of white ice cream to fly into the air. then, I activate my observation Haki to its fullest extent, I feel countless people and homies enter my awareness. But where is she? My range isn't long enough from here, but I would have the highest chance of finding her at the center of the island.

I consider the idea that she might be hiding along the beaches or possibly have left the island. Most likely not- she knows that if she hid by the shore she would eventually be found, and that all the docks are locked down due to the emergency security. She won't be able to get a boat.

She may have made it much farther if she didn't abandon her boat. That was the crucial mistake.

I check the time, and then after checking the area, I begin to head for the center of the island- the location of the ice cream mountains. Time is running out.

At the base of the mountains, I finally stop running, slightly out of breath. I activate my observation haki once more, and then, I feel her. Running towards a mountainous scoop of chocolate mint ice cream as fast as her small legs can carry her. I've got her. She's only one scoop over on the mountains. I immediately begin to run towards the titanic green dome. Only an hour left.

* * *

 **(Chamomile POV)**

On the face of a massive, green cliff, I slowly make my way up. My arms shake with exhaustion and my stomach growls. I'm almost to the top. With a groan, I pull myself up onto a ledge, panting. They probably won't search here. Wind whips around me, carrying my hair in all directions. My insubstantial clothing flutters like an untied sail in a typhoon. I stop for a moment to take a rest, and then, I realize. My footsteps aren't the only noises. The wind carries away most sound, so I listen intently. Now, I'm sure of it- I heard a noise just now. Begrudgingly I spare a glance downwards. Fear plows into me. A huge form is clambering the ice wall underneath me. It's Katakuri.

I'm so fucked.

I try to be angry. I try to be mad. I want to say that I won't get caught so easily. But I just can't. I'm too weak. I drag myself to the next face, punching holes in the ice. Then, I begin to slowly climb. Or I would have. Two strong arms reach around my waste and pry me off the wall with ease. I failed.

Katakuri holds me at his eye level, clearly furious. His eyes shine with anger.

Then, he slams me into the ice wall with one hand on my chest. I moan as ice breaks around me. I'm stuck in the wall, sitting in a crater. His hand presses against my chest. Ice shards are flung about in the wind.

"What were you thinking?!" He barks. "You would have died if I didn't find you!"

"Yeah." I admit.

"You aren't ready to be on your own!"

"I know."

He releases his hand, and I fall onto the frozen floor, quivering. Katakuri pulls a den-den mushi from his winter cloak. He clicks a button. "I've found her, Mama."

* * *

Mama looks at her clock. "TIME?" She demands.

"Three seconds left, Mama!" The clock chirps, dancing in place. Big Mom growls. Her son had found her in time. It seems that yet again, she underestimated her second son and overestimated her prized experiment. Perhaps, she was truly a waste after all. "Get her back here! NOW!" She screeches, and she drops the speaker onto her transponder snail with a clank.

* * *

Katakuri's transponder snail chatters its teeth in the wind. He tucks it back under his cloak.

Now, I struggle to a sitting position on the cold ice, exhausted.

"You're terrible at packing weather-appropriate clothing." Katakuri observes.

"I left the winter clothes on my ship..."

Katakuri lifts me off the ice. "Mama is very angry." He says. "You'll be lucky if she doesn't make you spin the roulette wheel."

Now I'm afraid. I didn't think she would be that angry. "Not if you help me escape now." I say. Katakuri stops, completely still. As if he's considering my proposal, and then- he moves on, and he carries me down the mountain.

"There is a way that you can abate her anger." He says.

"How?" I ask.

We stop under a ledge for shelter. Mama's storm is causing heavy snow to fall, whipping up wind and ice. There's a small cave here, and he sets me down.

"Eat this." He says. He extends a fruit to me. I can tell by the white color of the pear and the swirling patterns that it's a devil fruit.

"N-No... I can't." I say.

"I'm doing this for your own sake." He says, suddenly annoyed. He turns away.

"Is that the boil-boil fruit then?" I ask, as he places it in my palm. He sits in front of me.

"No." He says. "I realize that you would refuse to eat the fruit that Mama chose for you."

"But aren't you betraying Mama's wishes?" I ask, incredulously.

My elder brother bows his head. "Your devil fruit power will become a part of you. I can't let you hate yourself for the rest of your life because of my actions."

"Brother..." I gasp. I find my resolve. By eating this fruit, I will defy Mama. My life itself will be a defiance against her.

"This is my one and only favor to you, from brother to little sister. From now on, any favors between the two of us will be between two friends or crewmates, as Mama wishes."

He's... concerned about me. Whatever. I don't have time to think. I can feel the cold and the exhaustion taking my consciousness from me. While I still can, I lift the white pear towards my lips. It smells like a pear should. the white color and grey swirls make it look godly. My heart pounds as I take it to my tongue. I look at my brother. He gives me a reassuring glance, and then, I sink my teeth into it's soft marble exterior.

The taste is horrible. It hits my palate like the rotting dirt of nightmares, swirling in my mouth with an infectious horror.

My face screws up in a tight grimace as I swallow.

"Here... Take some water..." Katakuri says awkwardly, handing me a plastic bottle decorated like rolled pink and purple mochi. Mama ordered it for him based on his color scheme. She even controls what he wears, what items he carries, and fits them to the colors she has decided for him... She builds her children imperiously like an author builds characters...

I stare down at the discolored pear in my hand. With this devil fruit... I reject Big Mom!


	5. Chapter 5: Food

Big Mom towers over Katakuri in the throne room. Although Katakuri is a tall man, Big Mom dwarfs him several times over. Her circus tent size pink skirt slides on the floor as she moves.

"You saved her within the time limit." She says, simply. Then, she moves on. "Cracker will administrate Chamomile's punishment." Unusually, nobody else is present in the throne room. Even the chessmen are gone. It seems oddly quiet although every sound echoes around the chamber. It makes Katakuri, the strongest sweet general, feel alone.

Cracker's footsteps are audible as he crosses the hollow throne room to kneel behind Katakuri. Katakuri seems startled.

Cracker... Cracker is sadistic. He'll kill Chamomile.

A voice appears in Katakuri's head. ' _Why do you care if he kills her? Tortures her? Who even is that girl to you?'_

Katakuri doesn't have an answer for that.

That was the last time I saw Katakuri Charlotte for a long time.

My knees ached on the hard paper floor of Mama's prison. My arms shackled behind me, pulling my body forward at an unnatural angle. My mind contorted not unlike my body.

 _'Give up!'_

 _Give up on your dreams!'_

 _'Stupid Chamie, always getting into trouble!'_

 _'You'll never win against Mama!'_

No.

 _Katakuri grabbed me by the ankle and slammed me against the ice wall. His cold eyes bored into me from below._

 _My entire family laughs at me around the dinner table._

 _So many days curled on the floor of a jail cell, feeling empty inside, taking in large gulps of air in an attempt to make my belly feel full. To stave off the hunger that ate me from the inside out. My stunted growth from not eating. My ribcage that made itself visible on my bare chest._

But I can't give up on escaping. There has to be a better world out there. A world where pirates can be free. I'll get there, no matter what it takes!

My chest rumbles with a warm power. That's right. I have a devil fruit now. escape is closer than it ever has been. Its the only part of me that feels warm.

The door to the dungeon slams open, drawing my attention. Heavy footsteps plod down the stone stairs. I immediately recognize him.

"Cracker..." I growl.

His face splits with glee. "Wow, you're looking lean these days!"

I barely have enough energy to raise my head to glower at him. They had been starving me harder than ever before, this time, within an inch of my life. What small muscles I had are gone. I recieved just enough food to stay alive.

"Mama is willing to give you another chance. Will you obey her and eat the steam-steam fruit?"

I'm tempted, so tempted. I'm almost willing to eat it just to get some food inside of me. but I can't. I already ate one, and if Mama finds out about it, then big brother Katakuri will be finished. I have to say no.

"Then, Obviously," He says, imperiously, "Mama's punishments haven't been enough." Cracker orders guards to open my cell and unlock my arms. They take hold of me, dragging me out. Cracker drops a small piece of bread on the floor. I dive for it, eating it right off the floor, too hungry to care about appearances.

"Wow. I can't believe you're actually my family. You're disgraceful. Eating off the floor like a dog."

"Shut the hell up."

Cracker chuckles as the guards collect me under my arms again.


End file.
